


First Times Should Be Like This

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's never really had good sex; Jared's about to introduce him to great sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times Should Be Like This

Jensen has never had good sex. He’s had okay sex; he’s had sex that just got him off but left him feeling…ehhhhh, so-so; and he’s had sex that was not his cup of tea. Basically, Jensen’s sex life was pathetically mediocre.

He didn’t blame his sex partners – they always tried to get him there, help him come hard and long. But it just seemed to get worse the more that they tried to make it better for him. He hated seeing the disappointment on the faces of his lovers when he started to soften, his cock uninterested.

He watched a lot of porn and he decided that it just desensitized him to pleasure. At nights, he would sprawl out on his bed and put his hand around his cock and touch himself, stroke and jerk and tease. He always came, but it was lonely, and he would roll under the covers and tried not to think about it.

***

Jared was a sexual being. His public image was this goofy, affectionate guy, who was often compared to an adorable puppy. But Jared was a horny, dirty, and sexually uninhibited guy who kept score of all of his partners. On his iPhone, Jared had an application that tracked all of his conquests and kept a salaciously detailed journal of his partners, all of the sex acts committed, and ratings of how hard and good he came.

“Dude, that’s kind of immature and…ungentlemanly.” Jensen complained, making a face and handing the iPhone back to Jared.

Jared snickered. “Did you read what Genevieve did to me last weekend?”

“No.”

He tapped the application on the iPhone screen and scrolled through the logs. “Ah! Here it is. Gen and I went back to her place. She sucked my cock in the hallway against the wall and I fucked her on the living room floor. Then, I threw her on the bed and fucked her doggie style. She’s a screamer, you know. I came twice with her. Three stars out of five.”

Jensen stared at Jared. “That’s not cool, Jay.”

Jared giggled, sprawling on his director’s chair. He scrolled through the logs again and raised his eyebrow, looking over at Jensen. “Kristen Bell. Five stars, man, she’s prime time. And Justin Hartley. Fuck, he has a mouth like a vacuum cleaner. Three and a half stars. I had to deduct half a star because he came twice and I only came once with him. And—“

“Jared! Seriously, man, cut it out,” Jensen said, frowning at him. He was feeling edgy and horny and annoyed. “I don’t really want to know about this side of you.”

Jared closed the application and then turned to look at Jensen. “Why are you so uptight?”

“I’m not uptight,” Jensen said, annoyed. He stared at the three pages of dialogue that they would be shooting soon. “I don’t think it’s good to be rating the people that you’ve had sex with like that.”

“It’s all in fun, man,” Jared said, rolling his eyes.

“It’s only fun until you lose your iPhone and someone accesses your sex log and posts the contents everywhere online.”

Jensen watched as Jared considered it. He grinned at Jensen, winking at him. “Don’t worry, you’re reputation is safe. You’re not in my sex log.”

“Thank God for small favors,” Jensen said, shaking his head.

“You ever wonder how many stars I’d give you?” Jared said, chuckling softly.

“No,” Jensen said, softly. He felt Jared staring at him and he turned to look at his best friend. “Dude, what?”

“I’d give you five stars.”

Jensen shook his head. “Really? And what’s your basis of giving me five stars?”

Jared leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear. “You’d be one hot fuck, Jenny.”

Jensen scrunched his face and pushed Jared back into his chair. “Personal bubble.”

Jared laughed, falling into his chair. He turned off his iPhone and tucked it into his jacket pocket. He let out a sigh and leaned his head back. “You know what they say: it’s always the quiet ones like you, Jensen, who turn into animals in the sack.”

Jensen stared at the pages, ignoring Jared. Turn into an animal in the sack. He wished it was true.

***

Jensen pressed his pillow over his head and he could still hear Jared’s porn all the way down to Jensen’s room. Letting out a growl, Jensen threw the pillow on the floor and scrambled out of bed. He opened his door and walked to the stairs that led to the main floor of the house. The moaning and dirty talking was louder as he made his way up to Jared’s bedroom.

“Jared! Damn it, Jay! Cut me a break, dude, and—“ Jensen yelled, walking into Jared’s bedroom. He froze, staring at Jared.

Jared grinned at him, nude and glistening with sweat. He leaned on his side, one large hand wrapped around his cock, slick and wet with lube. Jared looked at Jensen, smiling at him. He moaned, closing his eyes and throwing back his head. “Jesus, Jen, get over here.”

Jensen just stared at him, mouth dry, cock hard under his pajama bottoms.

“Please, Jensen.”

Jensen walked towards the flat screen, slipping his fingers under the screen and pressing the off button. The room fell into silence except for the wet-slick sound of Jared’s hand moving on his cock. He turned and walked towards Jared on the bed, staring at the long length of his beautiful body.

Jared released his cock, bobbing in the air as he moved to his knees, reaching out for Jensen. The large hands gently gripped Jensen’s hips, pulling him closer until he was pressed against Jared’s hot, sweaty body.

The way that Jared kissed him wasn’t soft or gentle; instead, it was abrupt, his tongue moving easily into Jensen’s mouth, tongue sweeping inside, wrestling with Jensen’s tongue, tasting him, and licking his teeth. Jensen moaned into the kiss, his hands slipping over Jared’s shoulder, fingers spread wide on his back.

Jared pulled him to the bed, controlling their descent so that Jensen found himself on his back and Jared by his side, one thick leg curled over him, keeping him in place. “God, I want you, Jen, I always have.”

Jensen stared at him, puzzled. “You never said—“

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jared barked out a laugh, shaking his head. He stroked his hand down Jensen’s chest, moving under the soft cotton, stroking against Jensen’s skin. “I’ve been trying to seduce you for a year now.”

“I must be, um, kind of dense,” Jensen said, uncertainly.

Jared brushed his lips against Jensen’s cheek. “Or maybe I just wasn’t using the right approach.” He let out a soft laugh, warm breath washing against Jensen’s skin. “I can’t figure you out, Jen. You come off so uptight, but you’re so fucking hot for it, aren’t you?”

Jensen didn’t know how Jared read that from him. He knew people thought he was good looking. People flirted with him and told him he was hot. But they had such high expectations.

“I’m not good at sex,” Jensen admitted, looking up at Jared.

“What are you talking about?” Jared said, smiling kindly at him.

“It’s never as good as it looks—“

“Fuck,” Jared hissed, running his fingers over Jensen’s tight nipple. “Oh God, Jen, you fucking hit every one of my buttons. This is going to be so good, Jen, so fucking good for you.”

“Everyone tells me that and it’s never…” Jensen’s eyes widened and he gasped at the feel of Jared’s fingers capturing Jensen’s nipple and pinching it hard with a rolling twist. The sensation shot right into his cock. He could feel the pre-come wetting the fabric of his sleep pants. “Ahh…God!”

Jared shoved Jensen’s tee-shirt up to his armpits and grabbed hold of Jensen’s wrists, pinning them to the bed. Jensen let out a grunt when Jared’s wet lips closed around the sensitive nipple, teeth biting and sucking. Jensen flailed on the bed, arching into Jared’s mouth and trying to escape. He let out a shocked cry when Jared attacked the other nipple with his lips and teeth, flicking the nipple with his tongue.

“Shit! Oh fuck…Jay!”

“I bet I can make you come from just biting your nipples, Jen,” Jared said, looking up at him and sticking out his long tongue to lick a slow circle around the nipple.

Jensen breathed like a dragon through his nose, looking into Jared’s narrowed eyes.

“No one’s ever taken the time with you, have they? They all think you’re a fucking sex god because of the way you look and no one’s taken the time to figure out how to make you come so hard that you pass out from it.” Jared murmured, kissing down Jensen’s stomach. He released his wrists and ran his hands down to his chest, fingers pinching both nipples now. Jensen nearly screamed, bucking up hard against Jared. “I knew it. I knew you’d be like this – so fucking hot, Jen.”

Jensen lifted his head to watch Jared strip him of his sleep pants. He shouldered his way between Jensen’s thighs and held down his hips as that wide mouth opened and took Jensen’s entire length. He shuddered, hands gripping Jared’s arms. “Oh fuck! Yeah. Suck me, Jay, make me come in your mouth.”

Jared moaned around Jensen’s cock and sucked hard, pulling the pleasure out of him. Jensen fell back on the bed, staring wildly up at the ceiling, his breath shocked out of his lungs. He moved his hips in tight jerks, unable to thrust because Jared was holding him down, but he loved it. He wanted it like that. He wanted what Jared could give him.

“Yeah,” Jensen groaned, burying his head into the pillow as Jared twirled his tongue around the head of his cock, a trail of nothing but teasing pleasure sweeping through him. He let out a moan of disappointment when Jared pulled his mouth away.

“Jensen.”

He opened his eyes to look at Jared. “Don’t stop, baby, don’t stop.”

“I’m going to fuck you so good, Jensen,” he said, smiling at him. He moved back on his knees and moved Jensen so that he was on his belly. Jared pushed a pillow under Jensen’s stomach and pushed apart his thighs again. Jensen sighed, looking over his shoulder as Jared reached for his bedside table, opening it to pull out a condom and another packet of lube. “You watching me, Jen? Thinking about how it’s going to feel?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, softly. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jared as he slid the condom down his cock. He squeezed the lube into the palm of his hand and coated himself, keeping his eyes on Jensen.

“You don’t have to think about a single thing, Jen,” he murmured, reaching for Jensen and gently circling his hole with lube slick fingers. “All you have to do is come.”

“Jesus, Jay—“

“I’m going to fuck you now, baby,” Jared said, moving over Jensen’s back and grabbing the base of his cock, pressing the tip against Jensen’s opening. Jensen gripped the pillow and let out a thick moan as Jared began to push into him, fucking into him slow and steady, not giving Jensen a moment to think about anything except how full it felt, the slight twinge of pain, and the pulse of pleasure that made him spasm around Jared’s thick cock. “Oh God, yeah, I felt that...ohhhhh, God, you’re tight…”

Jensen threw back his head when he felt Jared’s cock press against his prostate. He moved up to his knees, spreading his thighs even further, and began to push back on Jared’s cock. “Please! Come on, Jared, please! Fuck! Please!”

“Greedy,” Jared husked, a large hand slapping against Jensen’s ass. Jensen clenched tightly around Jared’s cock and they both groaned. “Is this good, Jen?”

“Yes!” Jensen said, panting.

Jared pushed him back on the bed until he was flat on his stomach again. He arched again at the feel of Jared’s cock moving inside of him, rubbing his prostate gland with each thrust. Jensen’s hands fisted the pillow, fingers nearly numb. He bit his inner bottom lip, a stream of grunts and moans coming out of his mouth. He was trembling so hard now, feeling so out of control.

And Jared’s whispered words against his ear – “you feel so good, I’m going to fucking make you scream when you come, do you like the way that my cock feels inside of you, that’s right, you want more don’t you” – kept Jensen moving steadily to his own pleasure, hips circling, his cock rubbing against the sheets of Jared’s bed, the scent of Jared in the pillows, the feel of his slick chest moving over Jensen’s back—

“Jared! Fuck, please!”

Jared twisted his hips and Jensen choked back on a scream, biting the pillow. He shuddered hard once, twice, and threw back his head and let out a wild sound, his cock spitting out come on the sheets against him. The pleasure was so unexpected, such a shock to his system, Jensen fell back against the mattress and swallowed, breathing hard through his mouth. He was shaking non-stop now and moaned as Jared continued to fuck him hard, screwdriving his cock into him, hitting his prostate over and over again.

“Jay!” Jensen gurgled, another shock of blue-hot pleasure shooting straight into his brain. He rolled his eyes back and let out a loud, heady groan, collapsing on the bed.

“Twice on my cock, Jen,” Jared growled against his ear, pumping his hips faster and harder, cock moving inside of him like a piston.

Jensen opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, then looked over his shoulder to see Jared panting and huffing like he was running a marathon, muscles tensed and clearly defined under slick skin. Jared raised his head and met his eyes, a smile creeping on his lips as he panted, moving faster and faster into Jensen. When Jensen squeezed his inner muscles, Jared nearly seized up and he groaned deep in his throat, head flung back as his body shook in pleasure.

Jensen sighed, feeling Jared throbbing inside of him. He sank against Jensen, trying to catch his breath, nuzzling the back of Jensen’s neck.

“You’re fucking amazing,” Jared murmured, kissing around his neck and down his back, his shoulder, his arm, his cheek – wherever he could reach.

Jensen let out a grunt when he felt Jared slip out of him. Jared carefully moved against Jensen, snuggling in close and wrapping his arms around Jensen, hands tucked in comfortably like they had always done this.

“Was it what you thought it would be?” Jared asked, softly.

“Better,” he said, chuckling. “Can you go again? I’m getting hard again.”

“Fuck!” Jared said and then laughed against Jensen’s hair. “Give me a sec, okay?” He nipped Jensen’s earlobe. “Like I said, it’s always the quiet ones.” Jared licked Jensen’s ear. “You get five out of five stars.”

Jensen opened his eyes and peered over at Jared. “You put me in your dirty little sex book and I’ll make sure you never get laid again.”

Jared laughed, holding Jensen tighter. “Dude, I totally faked that app on my Mac. It doesn’t really exist.”


End file.
